1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoresist composition and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form a microcircuit pattern, such as a display apparatus circuit or a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), a photoresist composition may be uniformly coated or deposited on a conductive metal layer or an insulating layer on a substrate. Thereafter, in the presence of a mask with a predetermined shape, the coated photoresist composition may be exposed and developed to form a pattern with a desired shape. Thereafter, by using the mask, the conductive metal layer or the insulating layer may be etched, and a residual photoresist layer may be removed to form a microcircuit on the substrate.